1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of beer or another alcoholic beverage and, more particularly, to the use of a cartridge positioned in a beverage preparation machine for the instant preparation of such a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the preparation of beer, wine and other alcoholic beverages is a relatively complicated process that requires a considerable amount of time and expense. With the popularity of coffee and similar drinks prepared instantly by inserting a cartridge in a beverage preparation machine, a need has arisen for the preparation of beer and other alcoholic beverages using a similar process for the preparation of such beverages in a short period of time with minimal effort and expense. The method and apparatus of the present invention meets this need.